Death the Girl x (Boy!) Crona One-Shot
by Ami Rawr Needs A Cookie
Summary: Death the Girl finds Crona wandering around at night... What could he be up to?


Death the Girl x (Boy!)Crona One-Shot

Death the Girl wandered around Death City. The night was dark and rainy. The rain water was already up to about her ankles. She wandered without her weapon partners. They were at home for some well deserved rest.

Girl was on suicide patrol. Suicide patrol was to save the ones who wanted to end their lives. Rainy nights seemed to be the worst time. However, many people have been saved through this small organization.

Girl walked around glancing around every corner and walking down every alley. Everything seemed to be in order, with no one trying to end their life. The last street before turning around was almost under Girl's feet. You see, they stay out all night. _'Everything seems to be in order, I'm so glad,' _Girl thought, a small smile playing across her lips. Girl was naturally a very happy person and was happy when everyone was happy.

She turned around with a skip in her step, accidentally splashing in a puddle, but that was alright with her though she did pull her jacket around her tighter and closer to keep warm. Her watch would soon be over, and then it would be morning. How Girl loved the morning... _'Wait, what?' _Girl snapped out of her trance and shook her head. Was that someone running?

Girl took off running, her hat flying off in the wind and her rain-boots splashing in the water. Her open jacket flying behind her looking like a cape. Girl slid to a stop in the water. The figure dashed around a corner, Girl followed in pursuit. The figure seemed to pick up speed and they went farther and farther away.

Girl stopped running for a moment to catch her breath. _'I have to keep up, I can't loose them.' _Her speed increased. Soon, she recognized the path that she was on, heading straight for Death Lake. Girl almost tripped... _'Oh no!' _

The figure sat atop the bridge on the railing. The bridge was poised directly above the swirling water. The water swirling and looking deadly, and Girl just couldn't understand how somebody could find that inviting. But then, she saw the face of the figure.

"Crona!" Girl shouted over the wind and rain. Crona's head shot towards the voice, suddenly looking very scared. "Don't do it!" Girl shouted running towards the bridge. Crona made a small noise and made his way further down the rail on the other side that had no sidewalk. Girl was now at the beginning of the bridge.

"Good-bye Girl!" He shouted as he let go of the rail. Girl rushed over and reached over the rail grabbing Crona's wrist just in time and not letting go.

"Let go!" Crona shouted trying to wriggle out of Girl's grip.

"No!" Girl shouted reaching her other hand down to grab on to more of Crona's wrist. Finally, she dragged him back over the rain on to the other side. Crona immediately started to climb back up the rail but Girl pulled him down and held him there.

"Don't you ever try that again. HEAR ME?! NEVER!" Girl shouted at Crona. He quit trying to get over the railing and almost started crying himself.

"Why?" He choked out between tears.

"Because," Girl started before she too came down to tears, "Your life is worth living. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Including yourself. Don't you realize how many people will be sad that you will be gone?! You don't just leave this world forgotten, nobody does. Even if it is just one person, you will be remembered. You might not know that person, but they know you. And do you know how sad they will be once they find out that you left this world forever?"

Crona started sobbing even harder, and he hugged Girl.

"Promise?" He asked before burying his head into her shoulder.

"Yes, I promise." Girl said. She wiped the last of her tears away with her thumb. Then, she hugged Crona back and let him sob. "Shh, shh. It will be okay. Everything will be okay. You're going to be alright." Girl said holding Crona close.

Crona sniffled, and Girl handed him a tissue. But then he broke into tears again.

"What was I thinking?!" He shouted, his scream muffled by Girl's shoulder. Girl stood up and held out a hand to Crona.

"Common," She said, "Let's go and get out of this rain." Crona looked confused at first, but he nodded slowly and took Girl's hand. She helped him up.

Girl put her arm around Crona's shoulder and held him close as they walked together.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, you will be alright," She said.

"Thank you, Girl," Crona mumbled as he wiped his tears away before giving Girl a small smile. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. You saved my life. Thank you."

Girl returned the smile.

"You're welcome." She said. But then she turned serious. "But if I ever see you attempting something like that, I will take you home and keep you there forever."

Crona smiled slightly.

Someone cared about him.

* * *

There you have it :3

Sorry for any errors

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Reviews would be appreciated


End file.
